


Experiment

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fisting, It is oddly domestic for those tags, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sounding, Urethral Fisting, Urethral Play, i continue my trend of naming hank's coworkers after dc scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Steve and Hank try out something new with Hank's powers.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 19





	Experiment

It wasn’t that Steve was concerned or anything; he knew that his boyfriend could handle himself... most of the time anyway... he’d probably accidentally put his foot through someone’s living room wall while doing so. No, that wasn’t the reason that Steve was heading to the university to pick Henry up; it was after dark, but it had been a pretty quiet day, the only trouble they’d had was a minor fight with the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants that they hadn’t even needed to call in the Avengers reserves for. 

No, the main reason that Steve was going to pick Hank up was that Fridays were supposed to be their night alone together, either just hanging out or trying out new kinks. But Henry tended to be distractable, and more than once, Steve had called the lab at quarter to midnight only to find out that he was still there, running experiments, or engaging in some incomprehensible competition with Reed Richards. It had been slightly cute at first, at least until Reed got called a bitch, but Steve was starting to consider laying down some strict rules. 

By some miracle, Hank wasn’t still in his office by the time Steve arrived; he was just engaged in conversation with another scientist in the lobby. 

Steve could be patient; he was patient; by nature, he was almost always the most patient person in any given room, but fifteen minutes of listening to technobabble (or, he supposed, biobabble, because Hank insisted) was a little too much, even for him. 

“Henry,” he said, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind, “it’s getting late. You do remember what today is, don’t you?” 

Hank jolted a bit at the touch because, apparently, he was the only person in the building who hadn’t noticed the arrival of Captain America, and Steve pressed an apologetic kiss against his neck. 

“I didn’t... forget,” which meant that he definitely had, especially when he sounded so guilty, but since Hank had moved on to saying farewell to the other scientist, Steve wasn’t going to challenge him on it. “Sorry, Darwin, can we continue this tomorrow?” 

But Steve already had his arm clamped around his waist and was leading him towards the double doors of the entrance at high speed. This was the most dangerous part of the trip because if any of Hank’s other coworkers stepped into the lobby, he would inevitably want to talk to them, and then the conversation would inevitably turn to science, and then another fifteen minutes would have been wasted. 

Cold air finally hit Steve’s face, they had gotten out of the building without any further incident, and Hank let out a laugh from beside him. 

“Wow, you are uncharacteristically horny today. You didn’t get hit by sex pollen, did you?” 

Steve narrowed his eyes at him, foreseeing a joke about getting him tested, which would only take five or six hours. “I didn’t get sprayed with, injected with, or otherwise have foreign objects implanted in my body. I just want to have a nice night with my significant other, now get in the car.” 

* * *

Hank had been incredibly nervous about suggesting this, at least, Steve was assuming that had been why he’d spent an hour hovering around the door to Steve’s office without coming in. By the time Steve had caved and opened the door, he had looked about ready to bolt. 

He supposed he understood it too, most of the Avengers did not have powers that transformed their own bodies, and it was somewhat difficult to build a fetish around energy blasts. But Steve knew that more than a few people had taken an interest in him because of their own desire to be fucked by someone stronger than them and because of a theory about his body producing more semen than a normal human’s did (which was, in fact, true, if he’d had a particularly dry couple of months, he could make someone’s stomach start to bulge out from the sheer amount of it). 

So, size-changing as a fetish, getting small and going inside, getting big and having someone go inside you, urethral play, none of it was really a surprise, and Steve told the other man he would think about it. And think about it he did, the next time he had a spare half an hour to rub one out.

He’d definitely wanted to try it out, but despite everything, Hank was still looking a little bit nervous when they were about to get down to it. He’d taken a shower as soon as they’d gotten home and made sure that his arms were completely and totally free of bacteria. The last thing either of them wanted was Steve spending a few days with a UTI. 

Despite everything being fine, and Steve lying on the bed with his rapidly hardening cock in hand, Hank was still shaking a little, and Steve was forced to pull him down for a quick kiss. “You’ll do fine, I believe in you.” 

The shaky little smile that the biochemist gave him made it all worth it, and then Hank was shrinking, down to 3 inches in size. Still large enough to see, and Steve watched him as he traveled upwards towards his cock, lapping at the balls with his tiny tongue, before moving up to the lick at the base. 

At Henry’s current height, Steve’s almost eleven-inch cock was probably the size of a tree, and he was having difficulty climbing up it, so Cap was forced to pinch him lightly between thumb and forefinger and give him a little boost. A moment later, that tiny but still shockingly warm and wet tongue found its way inside his slit, and Steve groaned, having to fight to keep his head from dropping back to the pillow. 

He wanted to watch this. He wanted to drink in every moment of his teammate looking like this because he wasn’t sure when it was going to be happening again. 

“Steve?” Hank’s voice came, and he realized that the other man was looking at him with some concern. “Can I... put my arm in now?” 

Steve nodded, then realized he was going to have to give a verbal answer. “Yeah. Yes, you can.” 

It was a strange sensation, a lubed up arm being slowly pushed into his urethra. It was softer than one of the sounds he had discovered during his research had been, as well as infinitely wrigglier. It seemed that every time Hank’s arm sunk one more millimeter inside him, it touched something that made him jolt in pleasure. 

“You okay?” The man asked, apparently searching Steve’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“I-I’m fine,” Steve managed, and the arm sunk even deeper inside him. Finally, though, it bottomed out, Hank’s entire arm, from hand to shoulder. 

“What do you want?” Hank asked, “Should I-” 

“Bigger,” Steve said firmly, “I want, I need it to be longer, thicker before you do anything else.” 

Hank nodded, allowing himself to grow a little, first to four inches, and then at Steve’s further insistence, to seven inches. The stretch was delicious, and Steve found himself drooling a little bit. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered. 

Hank started to move his arm at that, first pulling it all the way out until his thick, fat hand was the only thing left inside Steve’s piss hole, then he pushed it all the way back in, drawing a low keen from the super-soldier. Hank sped up in response, pulling out and pushing back in at such a speed that it was reminiscent of taking a cock in his ass. Steve finally let his head fell back to the cushions, now only capable of voicing moans of pleasure and bucking his hips up to meet the arm desperately. 

One particularly hard thrust upwards saw Steve coming with a cry, his semen bubbling up around the arm inside him, and the walls of his urethra clamping down as if to pull Hank in even further. Drool started to slip out of his mouth as he rolled his hips. His almost non-existent refractory period resulting in him already hardening before Hank could pull his arm out. 

If nothing else, the scientist was in for a long night. 


End file.
